Bloodline of the 14th
by Underworld666
Summary: Allen Walker is now marked a trator of the Black Order, hunted by Apocryphos, trying to hide from the Noah and trying to ingnore the 14th in his head. Apperently only one person can help him. But who is Noct?
1. Prologue

A/N: So I haven't decided on a title for this, but I'm thinking about doing a poll to help this story get a name.

Sachiko: So what about Rebirth?

Me: Don't worry, I'll still be updating that when I can. I don't have my own computer so I have to use my fathers when he's on work runs and my little brother is visiting his 'mother'. (XP me no like her lol) …. Want to do the disclaimer?

Sachiko: Shore. -Man dose not belong to Underworld, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. 'IF' Underworld owned it, Alma Karma might still be alive and possibly female. Also Underworld dose own the OC's. How was that?

Me; Great! Thank you!

**Prologue: Lullaby of the Fourteenth's Family**

"But I don't want to go to sleep Daddy!" The five year old child pouted. Her dark brown hair fell just past small shoulders. Her hair, like the rest of her, had been clean and brushed; free from the days knots and grime. She griped her pristine white night gown in her tiny fists. Her lower lip stuck out as she pouted up at her father.

The man in front of her tried not to chuckle at how 'cute' his daughter looked. He pushed his dark wavy hair back from his face as he look down at his only child. "I'm sorry my sweet Maria. But you need to sleep now."

Maria shook her head. "I don't want to, because when I wake up your going to gone again! I hate it when you leave for work!"

And he hated going to 'work'. The man would much rather stay with his older brother and darling daughter. But instead he was forced to spend most of his time with the 'family'.

He heaved a sigh. "But you have plenty of other people here with you wale I'm gone. You have Mana, Emaly, Cross-"

"I don't like Cross!" Maria nearly shouted. "He's a big meanie!"

That, the man couldn't deny. The red haired, seven year old boy that his brother took in as an apprentice just months before, was proving to be a royal pain in the ass. But his older brother hoped that with time, Cross Marian would become a perfect gentleman.

He sighed again as he bent down and gathered the small child in his arms. "You know that I would rather stay with you than go, but I have to. I'll stay until sleep. Then I have to leave."

It was Maria's turn to sigh. "Alright daddy." She said in defeat. "But you have to sing to me."

The man chuckled as he carried Maria to he white canopy bed. "Alright little one." He replied tucking her in. "What song shall I sing for you?" He already knew here anwnser.

"I want to hear the lullaby that Grandma use to sing to you and Uncle Mana."

He smiled at her. Thought he had to modify the song slightly for her. It was still the same song that his and Mana's mother sang for them. "If that's what you want to hear."

Maria nodded vigorously, smiling brightly at her father. She twitched and her smile faded as she grabbed her throat.

The man frowned. "is 'it' bothering you again?"

She nodded slowly this time. "A little bit."

He smiled bitterly. "I'll have Uncle Mana look at it for you in the morning. Now how about that song?"

Maria's smile returned. "Yes please."

Neah Walker smiled at her and then began to sing. "And than the girl fell deep asleep…"

(Several years later)

Allen stepped through the arks gate closing behind him. His almost empty looking silver eyes swiped the white of the Fourteenth's room. His room. To his left Allen could see Neah as his reflection smiling back at him. The Noah's golden eyes full of joy and excitement.

"What are you so happy about?" Allen snapped at the reflection.

Neah's lips moved and Allen could hear his voice whisper in his head. "You'll see."

The white haired teen turned away from the mirror wall, to the piano in the middle of the room. Timcampy was already waiting on his spot, his gold tail twitching impudently. He was waiting for Allen to make his choices. The young man picked up the golem and held it in both hands.

"Are you shur about this Tim?" The golden golem nodded. Allen smiled. "Alright then."

He sat down in front of the piano and Timcampy settled back into his spot.

Mother had given Allen four things when he saw her. Food, clothing, a night of sleep and a name.

"The only place you will be safe for now is with Noct." The old woman told him. "Ask Timcampy and he will show you the path to this person. Go before anyone can find you."

Allen sighed, still tired from everything that had happened in the past several days. "Alright Tim. Lets go see Noct." Thought he had no idea where, or who, Noct was he had nowhere else to go.

Timcampy open his mouth and projected the needed score. Neah's smile widdend as Allen begin playing the 'new' score.

They where going home.

A/N: And the prologue is done! X3 Hopefully I'll have he next chapter for this and Rebirth soon. So I have three Titles thought up for this one just vote on my poll. And please review.

Later, Underworld


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: ….**

**Galvin: ….. You've been slacking again.**

**Me: …. Yes, but its not my fault that Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka is an addicting anime! X3**

**Galvin: …. Any way, it's my turn to do the disclaimer. -Man dos not belong to Underworld666, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. However, Underworld666 dos own Cassandra.**

**Me: In joy!**

**Chapter One: Golden Wings and Other Things **

"What's that daddy?" Neah looked up, away from the golden peaces, at Maria when she asked this.

The nobleman grinned at her. "Why don't you come sit with me and see." The girl practically skipped up to her father as he grabbed anther chair for her to sit on.

When Neah picked her up to set her in the chair, he felt the thing in Maria's throat pulse in warning; but it quickly recognized him and went back to it's quite humming, Parasitic Innocence. In twenty, mabby thirty years it would kill it's host. That is if an Akuma or a Noah didn't kill her first. But Neah swore that he would end this war, between the Noah and Innocence, before that could happen. And his current task was one of the first steps in that path.

"This," He waved toward the peaces on his work table. "is going to be a golem. And this," He showed her a drawing, that Mana had done. "is what it's going to look like."

"Oooo…" Her blue eyes shined with excitement. "Can I help?"

"Of course you can my little one."

That afternoon Neah and Maria spent putting the golden peaces together. Soon it began to take the form of a small ball with a cross on the front of it. Then came the small stubs on the bottom, almost like feet. And finally the folded up wings and long gold tail. The both of them sat back, waiting.

"Um.. Daddy, Isn't it going to move?" Maria's voice sounded sorrowful and her smile was gone.

"Mabby we put some thing together wrong?" Neah looked down at the sheet, but looked up the second the hur the sound of wings shifting. The golden golem stretched it's wings, testing them.

"Hi there!" Maria chirped happily, her sorrow forgotten, And held out her hand. "My name is Maria Walker."

The golem paused it's stretching and looked at the small hand in front of itself. Slowly it folded it's wings and brought out it's tail to the girls hand, wrapping around it and shook it gently, returning her greeting. She smiled brightly and began chatting to the golem. It's tail now thumping against the table gently, much like a dog would when happy.

'Mabby we should name it after a dog.' Neah thought as he watched his daughter communicate with the golem.

"You have wings, do you think you can fly?" Maria asked.

It's tail paused before stretching out It's wings again, flapping them a couple of times. It lifted off the table for a short amount of time , but fell back down.

"Ops. Try again." Maria suggested. Soon the golem was fluttering next to her.

"How about we name It Allen?" Neah asked, remembering a dog he and Mana owned as children.

"Nope." She replied eminently, watching the golem circle above her head. "I think Timcampy sounds cutter."

"Tim…. campy?"

"Yep." The golem began going fasted, appearing like a halo.

"You come up with the weirdest names."

"Hey." Came a boy's voice from the doorway. His short red hair was slicked back away from his face. His brownish, almost red, eyes where visible through his half moon glasses. His young face was marred by an expression of annoyance that only the Marian family seemed to produce. "It's almost diner ti-" Was all Cross was able to get out.

The golem now named Timcampy, lost control of It's flight. Still going at the same speed, It collided with the eight year olds face. Sending him sprawled out on the floor. Both Father and daughter burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Cross shouted sitting up. A trickle of blood was coming from his nose.

Maria laughed harder.

Moments like these Neah would remember forever.

**(About 39 years later)**

Allen looked up at the closed gates in front of him, Timcampy on his shoulder. Beyond the gate was an over grown yard, laminated by the moon. Passed the yard should a small three story house. The house had an abandoned fell to it, as it seemed out dated and no lights could be seen through the windows. The moonlight made it look creeper than Krory's castle, before he blew it up. Looking around, Allen notes lights in the distance, down the road from where he stood and figured that was the nearest town.

"Are you sure this it where Noct is, Tim?" Allen questioned the golem.

Timcampy got up and fluttered in front of the gate. Encouraging his young owner to go in. Allen would never admit it but he was afraid to go in, almost scared to find out what awaited him in side the house. What if this Noct couldn't help him after all? Well he would never know if he didn't go in. Sucking it up he opened the gate and walked in.

As soon as they where clear of the black iron gate, Timcampy bolted strait for the house.

"Timcampy!" Allen shouted after the golem, but it was to late. He cringed as he hurd the sound of glass, mabby a window, shatter. Oh, great some thing else he would have to pay for. And now he _had_ no choice but to go in. Silently he made his way through the yard. Though overgrown, there was still a path leading up to the house.

Allen stopped suddenly to examine a figure in the shadow of a near by tree. He was certain the figure hadn't been there a second ago. Staring at it, he almost didn't have the time to dodge the set of claws amid at his head. Ducking, Allen spun arrowed to face his attacker. It reminder him of a level three Akuma, with the way it looked, but his eye hadn't activated. It swung at him again, the young man just barley managed to dodge again.

Allen was nervous now. He didn't what he was up against and he didn't dare use his innocence, with the way it currently was. And he would rather not have Noah or that creepy bastard Apocryphos finding out where he was.

He dodged anther swing, strands of his white hair went flying this time. Allen paled slightly. It would seem that this 'thing' was faster than him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He ran for the house.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the figure under the tree vanish and appear before him, blocking his way. This 'thing' was similar to the one behind him. They both had the same silver and dark armor plating. Only this one was bulkier. Its fist came down in front of Allen shaking the ground, causing him to jump back.

"Not good."

**(Line break)**

Cassandra woke with a start at the sound of glass shattering. The musses in her neck, shoulders and back acked. She had fallen asleep at her desk yet again. An old journal sat open on the desk, odd writing was on the pages, next to it was a newer one. The candle that she was using had gone out at some point. But the open window, that looked out to the back yard, let in enof moonlight to let her see around the room.

She sat up, strands of her long red hair where out of place, but she quickly fixed them. Then the ground shook gently. To her that meant one thing.

"Oh great, the sentinels are up." Cassandra spoke to herself. She silently cursed her father for creating them for her 'protection'. The damn things attacked anything they didn't recognize. At lest animals where labeled friendly. "Might as well go see who's visiting uninvited."

Cassandra stretched over the back of her chair. She saw a familiar flash of gold before it collided with her face.

**(Line break)**

"Fuck." Allen hissed. The bigger one had managed to grab and hold him to It's frame. The smaller one came closer its claws sharp and menacing. "Defiantly not good."

He struggled against the thing holding him, however it was stronger. The smaller one shot forward, bringing its sharp claws down as the front door slammed open.

"Halt!" Came a woman's shout as she stepped out of the house.

Five very sharp, very deadly silver claws stopped just before his face. Allen couldn't help but fell a sense of déjà vu.

**AN: Galvin: Chapter One is done, now for closing announcements. Underworld. ….. Underworld?**

**Me: … (Watching anime.)**

**Galvin: ….. (reaches over and clicks pauses.)**

**Me: Huh?**

**Galvin: Final things for this update.**

**Me: Oh right! So for those who are wondering, most chapters are going to start the same. With little peaces from the past. Cassandra has made her first appearance, she will be one of my main OC's for this story. Also don't forget to vote for the title! The poll is on my profile! And now for Review Responses!**

**Aika-tan: Sorry for the mistakes. I'll have to go over them when I can. Or ask my old beta-reader to do it when she has the time.**

**Evermore Moon: Lol, so have any more guesses of who Noct is?**

**FullmetalFan16: Thank you for your idea, but I don't think that would fit. Sorry. But thank you. X3**

**Me: Well that's it tell next time! ….. (clicks play)**

**Later, Underworld666.**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I so very sorry for not getting this up, I would give an excuse but I have to many.

Connor: She's a slacker!

Me: SHUT UP! And thank you FF admin for not taking this down. Any one who hasn't read chapter 214 of the manga, needs to! Because little Neah and little Mana are freaking adorable! X3 Eliza, will you please do the disclaimer.

Eliza: Sure. DGM dos not belong to Underworld666 it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Underworld666 dos own Cassandra and Lily.

Me and Eliza: Enjoy~!

Chapter 2 Weird Names

"No Rufus! Bad kitty!' Maria screeched, as she pried Timcampy out of the tabbies jaws. The cat hissed at her and the golem. Dashing into the row of manicured bushes, it grey and white fur ruffled. "Are you alright Tim?" She asked the shaking golem.

"You named your cat Rufus? Honestly you come up with the weirdest names." She glared at the boy leaning against a near by lantern post.

"Oh be quiet Cross!" Maria shot back as she cleaned Timcampy with the skirt of her light-blue and white dress. "At least I'm not dressed and groomed like a butler."

Cross gaped at the seven year old girl in horror. "I am not a butler! I am a young, charming gentleman of the upper-class."

"Butler~" Maria sang.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Am not!"

"Ah, how adorable." The nobleman commented from his chair on the stone patio. The sleeves of his pristine white shirt where rolled up to his elbows. His short brown hair moved slightly in the late spring breeze. "Sounds like they will be a couple in the future, don't you think little brother?"

Neah felt his left eye twitch. "Please tell me your joking, Mana. I have enof things to worry about. Including keeping the sutures away from Maria."

"Let me guess." Mana took his brown eyes away from the seen of the two children fighting in the garden, to look at his younger twin. "Lord Bayset still trying to get you to arrange a marriage between our sweet Maria and his Colin?"

The annoyed expression on Neah's face conformed Mana's question.

"That man wont give up. My wife and I where never set up in an arranged marriage. So I'm not setting up one for Maria. In fact I'll never marry her off."

Mana laugh. "You sound just like Aliceson's father."

"Yes, but he agreed to let the two of wed, he's just making you wait."

"True. What a shame that we couldn't bring my beloved with on this trip. She would love it out here. But its good that we where able to get away from the city for a couple of weeks."

"I agree. It's a shame that we have to return tomorrow." Neah frowned. "And then it's back to work."

Mana frowned as well. "Hopefully soon we wont have to worry about 'them' any more."

"Tea is ready." A middle aged woman in a maids uniform, pushed a cart out onto the patio.

Mana smiled at the woman. "Ah thank you Emaly."

"Of course."

"Alright you two its time for tea." Neah shouted for the children to hear.

Maria ended the argument when the booted foot connected with Cross's bare sheen. She spun around to run to the patio. But caught sight of Timcampy.

"Rufus! No!"

(39 Years later)

"Miren! Shien! Release!" The woman shouted.

The first 'thing' retracted it's claws and stepped away. The one holding Allen released it's captive, sending the white hared sixteen year old; spiraled ungracefully face down on the ground. By the time He got to his knees the 'things' where gone and the woman was walking toward him.

The woman's hair was down to her waste with her bangs framing her face. It was to dark to tell for sure if the color her hair was red or brown. Nor could he tell the color of her eyes. As she got closer he could see that she was taller than him, by at least half a foot.

She wore black dress pants with light brown boots and a white short sleeve blouse.

"Sorry about that. My father created them and made it to where they cannot be reprogrammed." The woman apologized, scratching the side of her head. She had an English ascent in her voice. So he was able to figure they where somewhere in Europe. "But my mother named them, she had a thing for weird names."

"It's okay. Umm I was sent to find someone named Noct. Do you know this person is?" Allen questioned hopefully.

The unknown woman smiled at him. "I do, but I think we should talk more inside. You look like someone who doesn't want to be found by certain people."

Allen blinked, either she was good at reading people or she had been expecting his arrival. In his mind he could here Neah humming with joy. Which he found odd considering he usually gave a angry hiss, or ignored other people around them.

"Right." Allen replied getting up to his feet. He nearly fell again, but the woman helped by holding his shoulders until he could stand on his own. It made his fell a little helpless. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The woman replied leading him up to the house. The house that Allen hoped he would meet Noct.

Unlike the outside of the house, the inside was some what updated. A few electrical lights where on giving Allen enough light to see the parlor. Most the floor was wooden and worn in some places. The forest green drapes matched the chairs and couches scattered through out the room. Across the room in front of him was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor.

The woman shut the front door and locked it. "Please follow me." She said walking past him.

Allen felt his blood freeze as soon as he saw the color her hair. A shade of red that the had only seen on one other person. The color he hateted seeing for three years. He quickly shoved the thought of Cross having children out of his mind and followed the still unnamed woman. He could hear Neah laughing at his reaction.

She lead him up to the second floor, doors where on both sides of the hall, with windows at each end. One of the near by doors opened. A little girl stepped out of the dark room, rubbing one of her blue eyes. Her dark blond hair was tangled and her green night dress was wrinkled from sleep. A pare of worn white slippers keeping her feet warm.

"Where the Sentalas just up?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes Lily. They where just greeting some one new." The woman replied. She kneeled down to the girl's eye level. "But they went back to sleep, which is what you should do to."

"Aww" Lily wined, looking over at Allen. "I wanted to meet the new person."

The woman gave a chuckle. "He'll still be here tomorrow, you can meet him then."

"Alright then. Good night new person." She told Allen, then she turned to the woman." Good night Noct."

"Good night Lily, see you in the morning."

Lily smiled before returning to her room and shutting the door.

Neah could be hurd in Allen's mind, snickering at the boys shock. But out side his mind it was quiet as the red head returned to her feet.

"So your Noct?" Allen asked, uncertain.

"I am." She turned to face him. In the dim light Allen could barley see that her eyes where blue. "But 'Noct' is actually just one of my nicknames. My real name is Cassandra Noctren Marian. It's nice to finally meet you Allen."

A/N: DONE! OX

Cassandra: About damn time.

Me: I'm sorry! DX Also the poll is tied right now so vote wale you can!

Later, Underworld.


End file.
